


Hunter

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [9]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can’t Forget You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Kudos: 12





	Hunter

Sam ended up crashing on your couch until Sunday, which was surprising to even you. You slept a good bit of the time. Apparently, you had caught a stomach bug. Dean brought him over clean clothes as him and John moved him into the house. By the time Sam left Sunday afternoon, Dean was completely moved into the master bedroom.

You surprised everyone Monday morning by simply waving to your group of friends. Walking by, you went straight to Sam. His face lit up when you smiled at him. “Morning, Sammy.” You smiled. His friends stared at you. “Dean wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tomorrow. Something about having good news about work?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll tell mom tonight.”

“No need. I already did. I texted her after Dean asked me.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “You really weren’t _asking_ , were you?”

You grinned. “Actually, I said Dean wanted to know. I never actually ’ _asked_ ’ you.” He rolled his eyes at you. “But, I gotta go. Wait, do you have practice today?”

“Yeah, until five. Why?”

“Because if not, I was going to make you come do your own damn laundry.” You shrugged. “I’ll have Dean do it.” You waved and walked away to your friends.

Sam turned to his friends to see them looking confused. “What?”

* * *

The rest of the day, your friends acted weird around you, but you knew why. They still weren’t comfortable with you being friendly with Sam. You were stuck in the middle, and really hated it. However, you didn’t want to give up any friendships. It sucked.

By the end of the day, you walked out to where you normally met your ride, and he was gone. Groaning, you shoved your hands in your pockets and started to walk in the direction of your house. You had to pass the football field, so you stopped for a moment. Seeing Sam close by, you smiled at him and waved.

Sam waved back, jogging over to see you. “Stopping to watch practice? I thought you hated football?”

“Oh, I do. I _really_ do. But, men in tight pants? Come on.” You teased, laughing. “No, I have to walk home. Field is on the way.” You shrugged.

“If you want to stick around, I can give you a ride.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You get a ride with your football buddies. No, thanks.” Glancing over his shoulder, you motioned to them with your chin. “Speaking of them, you’re needed.”

He gave you a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Watching him jog away, you let out a small sigh. You turned and kept walking, but when the guys got rowdy, you looked over to them and your heart sank. You didn’t need to hear them to know that they were talking about you. Sam was laughing along with them, making you clench your jaw.

Turning the corner, you continued on the sidewalk past the end of the field when you heard your name. “Y/N!” You didn’t know the voice, so you stopped and turned. “Y/N, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, who are you?”

“I’m Hunter. I just transferred here.” He smiled.

“Well, welcome to our little slice of hell.” You chuckled.

“Thanks.” He replied. “So, I had a question.”

You sighed. “Yeah?”

He licked his lips. “There’s that Winter dance in a couple weeks.” He looked nervous. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

That was no what you were expecting. “I’m… _sorry_?”

“I’ve seen you around, and I’m in a couple of your classes. You seem like a lot of fun, and I think you’re really pretty.” He shrugged. “I mean, unless you’re going with _Sam_?”

“No, I, uh, I’m _not_ going with Sammy.” You shook your head. “Sure, I’d like to go with you.”

He grinned. “Awesome. Um, I don’t have my phone on me. You have study hall third period, right?” You nodded. “I’ll stop by and get your number.”

“Sounds good. Nice meeting you, Hunter.” You waved.

* * *

The next night at dinner, you tossed a piece of corn at Dean. “So, what’s this good news you have?” You laughed.

“I got a promotion!”

“ _Awesome_!” Sam grinned.

“Congrats.” You told him.

The three of you chatted on and off about everything from Dean’s work, to football, to school when you remembered the dance. “Oh, uh, I need to get a dress for the Winter dance. Could you bring me on one of your days off?”

They stared at you. “You’re actually going to a _dance_?” Sam asked.

“Yeah…”

“ _Why_?” He furrowed his brows. You’d never gone to any of the other dances.

“I was asked to go. You know, while you and your friends were laughing up a storm? After I talked to you at practice?” His face dropped as you got up. “I didn’t need to hear to know they were laughing about me.” Walking away from the table, you made your way upstairs and slammed your door.

Dean glared at his brother. “Please don’t tell me she’s right.”

“Well…”

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!” Dean snapped. “With all that talk of being sorry?” He growled. “What the hell was being said?”

Sam sighed. “One of the guys made a comment about her being easy, so Kyle made a jok–”

Dean slapped him upside the head. “Are you stupid?!”

“I wasn’t done talking!” Sam told him. “I didn’t want to hear it, and I know that anything I said in her defense would _probably_ make things worse, so I made a comment about Ruby.”

“You diverted the conversation about Y/N by throwing your **_girlfriend_** under the bus?” Dean asked, confused.

Sam shrugged. “I’m pretty sure that Y/N is a virgin. Everyone knows that Ruby isn’t. I got them talking about that and they dropped the other comments. I was laughing because I mentioned almost getting caught by her parents and how close of a call it was.” He shrugged.

* * *

You didn’t want to deal with Sam right now, not knowing how to feel. All too soon, there was a knock at the door. “What?” You groaned.

“It’s Dean.” The door cracked, and he came in carrying a cup cake. “I bought them to celebrate my promotion. Didn’t want you feeling left out.” He smiled as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Sitting up, you gave him a small smile and took the cupcake. “Thanks.”

He sat on the side of your bed. “So, Sam told me what happened. They were talking about Ruby.” His voice was soft. “They had said something about you, so he told them a story about almost getting caught by Ruby’s parents in bed. That’s why they were laughing.”

“Oh…” Well, now you felt like shit.

“Don’t feel bad. Considering your history with him the past few years, it makes sense.” Dean patted your leg and left you alone with your thoughts.

* * *

A few minutes after he left, you got up and logged online. Seeing Sam online, you messaged him.

You raised an eyebrow at how off that sounded for a reason.

Logging off, you sighed. You let your head hang back and groaned. Was he upset you were going with a football buddy?


End file.
